With the social demand has entered into information age, there is a great demand for information display. Currently, liquid crystal display is the most commonly used displaying method in the market, liquid crystal display device controls rotation of liquid crystals using electric field to realize grayscale display and further realize color display by means of color filter, which device has excellent performances of being thin, lightweight, low power consumption etc., and has already been applied in the field of computer, television and mobile terminal devices.
For full lamination products in related art, taking touch screen as an example, which is formed by adhering a LCM (LCD Module) and a TP (touch panel) together, there are two ways for the adhesion of the TP and the LCM, i.e., full lamination and edge lamination. The full lamination method bonds the TP and the LCM together by the entire surfaces thereof using optically clear adhesive (OCA) or optical clear resin (OCR). During assembling process of the touch screen, an adhesive peeling-off phenomenon may possibly occurs, it is therefore needs a test on adhesion strength of the product to provide data support for its anti-peeling property.
In the related art, a jig is usually used to fix a substrate, and by cooperating with a force sensor, a judgment may be made on the adhesion strength of the product. However, when using the adhesion strength test jigs in the related art to run the adhesion strength tests for different sizes of touch screens, different test jigs are needed, therefore reducing the versatility.